


An Unholy Itch

by Koe



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack, Humor, Intimacy, Other, Transformation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon shone quietly down through tall windows and lace curtains. A multitude of sounds flowed in from the forest outside, bearing witness of the variety of Louisiana wildlife - out on the prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unholy Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14015) by nochic_fics. 



She both saw and felt her prey through the darkness. It was a huge warm body with a delightfully sweaty, musky smell. She landed carefully on an extra-warm spot about halfway up the creatures' body. It wouldn't do to go too far up as there was a greater chance of getting noticed - and squashed - that way.

She searched around until she found a tender spot, and then stuck her proboscis in... Bliss! Sweet, unearthly bliss - a meal so fulfilling, so nurturing! This was much, much better than the nectar she usually fed on, but this was a special occasion - it was The Right Time.

The victim's pulse pounded satisfyingly beneath her claws and she pushed in a bit further so her labium was curled beneath her compound eyes. It was a victorious feeling: she knew she'd be able to bear hundreds of eggs on this potion. She felt a little dizzy...

_"Eric, where are you? Come in, I want you to take me again!"_

Her mountainous meal suddenly moved and she was squashed between huge, hairy limbs. Her proboscis was ripped off, her blood-filled abdomen crushed. "What a disappointment!" she lamented with her last conscious thought.

The full moon shone quietly down through tall windows and lace curtains as a small smear on an unholy God's thigh slowly, slowly gathered its specks, closed its abdomen and shut its labium around its bloodied proboscis again.

She felt good...great, actually. She could sense everything more clearly now - animals roaming the forest around the wooden structure she was inside, and right next to her: two living bodies squirming, breathing heavily, rolling around each other, one even warmer than the other. She was thirsty too, she felt it now. Really, really thirsty... The tiny creature took flight with an almost unnoticeable high-pitched _"Bzzz!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [sexkitten426](http://sexkitten426.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Both needed and much appreciated. :)


End file.
